1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a liquid crystal displaying panel, a manufacturing method of the liquid crystal displaying panel, and a manufacturing method of a light-blocking layer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies and information society, demands for display devices are gradually increased. Liquid crystal displaying panel is thin and small, which makes it gradually replace the traditional code-cathode display device and become the mainstream of the display devices.
The liquid crystal displaying panel includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer sealed between the two substrates. In the manufacture of the liquid crystal displaying panel, liquid crystals are injected into the space between the two substrates and are sealed therein by a sealant. The sealant then is cured to form the liquid crystal displaying panel.
Generally, the sealant is cured by an ultraviolet (UV) light device. The UV light device includes a number of UV light lamps located above the liquid crystal displaying panel for emitting ultraviolet light to cure the sealant of the liquid crystal displaying panel.
In a PSVA (Polymer Stabilized Vertical Alignment) type of liquid crystal display, a number of reactive monomers are mixed in the liquid crystal layer between the two substrates, and a polyimide layer is coated on the surface of each substrate to be the alignment material. When applying voltage to the substrates and irradiating the substrates with ultraviolet light, phase separation occurs between the reactive monomers and liquid crystal molecules to create polymers on the alignment material of the substrates. Due to the interactions between the polymers and the liquid crystal molecules, the liquid crystal molecules can be arranged along the direction of the polymer molecules, thus, the liquid crystal molecules can have pre-tilt angles.
Since the reactive monomers mixed with the liquid crystals of the PSVA type of liquid crystal display are caused to react after being irradiated by ultraviolet light, when the sealant of the PSVA type of liquid crystal display is cured, a photomask is used for covering the area corresponding to the liquid crystals. However, due to the refraction of the light occurred at the edge of the photomask, a part of ultraviolet light may be diffracted and irradiate the area corresponding to the liquid crystals, in this situation, the reactive monomers may react quickly to cause defect of the liquid crystal displaying panel.